Remake 5th Season
by ggta4ever
Summary: Remake of the 5th season. With Rory and Jess together. First chapter is raincoats and recipes and then continues from there.
1. Raincoats and Remakes

Last week fights this week tights.

Remake. Rory/Jess. Anything else to say?

"Don't say no to make me stop talking or to make me go away. Only say no if you really don't want to be with me." Jess said hoping he'd get the answer that she really meant.

"No!" Guess not.

He felt like his head was going to explode. Then Rory kissed him.

She kissed him. He tried to pull away but she wrapped her arms around his neck.

His objections stopped.

(0(0(0)

Rory heard the shower running when she woke up.

She sat up and pulled on the nearest shirt. Which happened to be Jess's white t shirt.

Jess walked in wearing his jeans and running a towel through his hair.

She smiled small. "Hey."

"Hey." He said in a low voice.

"So."

"So." He repeated.

"You going to be at the test run?"

"If you want me to be."

"I want you to be." She says.

"Ok, I'll be there."

He walked over to her and she leaned up and they met in a kiss. He put his hand on the side of her face. He kissed her forehead and stepped back from her.

(0(0(0)

"Hello." Rory says to her mom, as she sits down next to her in Luke's.

"Ok watch for anything different."

"What?"

"Shh."

"Want anything?" Luke asks.

"No just coffee." Lorelei says.

"Ok." He says and walks away.

"Notice anything different?"

"Different how?"

"Different then before."

"Before what?"

"Before, Before."

"Before,"

"Rory. Lorelei says frustrated.

"How on Earth can you be frustrated with me right now?"

"Come on." Lorelei says and pulls Rory outside.

"What's your damage Heather?" Rory asks when they are outside.

"I think I'm dating Luke."

"What?" Rory's eyes widened.

"I'm not sure."

"How can you not be sure?"

"Well we went to the wedding. He walked me home, asked me to a movie."

"Did anything happen at the wedding?"

"Well we danced."

"You danced?"

"Waltzed actually."

"Luke can waltz?"

"Luke can waltz." Lorelei said smiling and nodding her head.

"What was that 'Luke can waltz?'"

"What?"

"That sounded more like I'm surprised I still have my clothes on."

"Well it wasn't."

"Mom I have to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"Well,"

"Oh never mind tell me later. Luke's back with coffee."

"Mom just go in there and act normal."

Lorelei nodded and walked back in.

"Everything ok?" Luke asked as Lorelei walked back over to the table.

"Yes." Lorelei said trying to sound cool but she tripped and knocked everything over that was on the table.

(0(0(0)

"So Jess came by to see me." Rory tells Lane.

"You've been here twenty minutes and you drop this now?"

"He just showed up at my dorm."

"Why what did he want?"

"Well,"

"Wait," Lane opened a thing of Pringles. "Go."

"Ok well he wanted me to come away with him."

"Aww."

"It was bad there was yelling," Rory looked at her hands. "And kissing lots of kissing."

Lane stopped mid chew. "Say that last part again."

"We kissed, and kind of."

"What!"

"Yah."

"You guys,"

"Had sex."

"Wow Rory."

"I know.

"What happened?"

"You took sex education Lane."

"No I mean like was he nice to you?"

"Very, very un Jess like."

"Not really, everyone's always known he cares about you more then anyone else."

"That's what kind of makes me feel bad."

"So you guys together?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to be?"

Rory smiled. "I don't know."

"I think you know."

(0(0(0)

Rory and Lorelei are walking through the inn.

"Ok everyone, they're going to be here soon."

"Mom I have to tell you something."

"Make it quick babe."

"I slept with Jess."

Lorelei stopped mid step and turned to Rory. "Ok more on as it develops?"

Rory nodded.

"Ok." Lorelei said. "Ok everyone they're here."

"Hey Dean can you help me with these doors really quick?" Rory heard Tom ask.

"Sure thing Tom."

Rory walked into the inn. "Hey." She said to Dean.

He turned away from her.

"Hi."

"I told him to leave."

"You told me to leave too."

"I know. I told you to leave so I could tell him to leave."

"That makes sense." He says angrily turning to her.

"It does make sense Dean. Why are you so mad?"

"Because I don't like him. I don't want you with him."

"Dean, I slept with him." Rory says.

Dean takes a step back.

"Hey." Jess says. He walks over to Rory. "You ok?"

"Yah me and Dean were just talking."

"Oh." Jess says. "Ok."

"I'm gonna do this for Tom now." Dean says and picks the door.

"Bye Dean."

"Hey," Jess says in a low tone and takes Rory's face in his hands.

She puts her hands on his wrists. He kisses her.

(0(0(0)

"Hey Rory I completely forgot about bringing CD's in case someone wanted to listen to them." Lorelei says.

"I'm on it." She stands up from the table she sitting at with Ms. Patty, Jess, and Babette. She kisses Jess on the top of the head and walks away.

"It's so nice to see you guys together again sugar." Babette says.

"Thanks Babette."

"So you moving back?" Ms. Patty asks.

"I don't know yet, I have to talk to someone about an apartment in New Haven."

"Well that's nice."

"I haven't told Rory yet."

"We'll keep it between us."

Jess rolls his eyes.

(0(0(0)

There's a knock at the back door. Rory goes to answer it, it's Dean.

"Hey Dean."

"Hey." He comes in. "I wanted to talk without everyone around."

"Ok." They walk into her room.

"You're room looks the same."

"Yep."

"So what you said earlier."

"About Jess?"

"Yah."

"Was that true?"

"Why would I lie about something like that?"

"I don't know."

"Dean, you're married."

"It's not working. She's not happy and I can't make her happy."

"Can't imagine that."

"It was a mistake marrying her. And Jess was a mistake for you too."

"Jess wasn't a mistake Dean."

"We feel it's over."

"You and Lindsey?"

"Yah me and Lindsey." He stepped closer to her now.

"Well if it's over I'm sorry."

"You are?"

"Yah because we're friends, and I want you to be happy."

"I'll be happy again." He said and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Things happen for a reason right?"

"Right."

He put his forehead on hers. She brings her hands to his arm.

"I can't believe this."

"I can." And he kisses her.

(0(0(0)

"Rory!" Lorelei says rushing into the house. "Oh my god get out here you're missing everything."

Lorelei rushes upstairs. "Picture this Kirk running naked through the square."

She runs back downstairs. "I know, and how could I not have a camera and band aids."

She rushed towards Rory's door. "Rory where are you?"

Rory and Dean stepped out of her room.

Lorelei stopped.

"Dean just came over to borrow something."

"Thank you." He says going along with it. "Well I'm going to go." He says and walks off.

"Bye Dean." Rory says.

Lorelei looks in Rory's room to see the blankets at the end of the bed.

"So what did he borrow?" Lorelei says crossing her arms.

"I know this looks bad."

"What about Jess?"

Rory looked down.

"Did you consider him before jumping into bed with a married guy?"

"Mom."

"Rory, you just slept with Jess. Now you sleep with Dean."

"Mom you don't understand the situation."

"Is he still married?"

"Yes but,"

"Are you with Jess?"

"Yes but,"

"Then I understand the situation."

"I hate you." Rory says under her breath.

"Good, as long as I'm making sense."

Rory sighed heavily and walked away from Lorelei.

"What are you going to do now? Huh. You're emotionally involved now."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"What if he doesn't leave her?"

"Mom!" Rory yells and walks out.

Lorelei follows her out to find her crying on the steps.

Jess walks up. "Rory you ok?" He says concerned.

"You guys should talk."

Rory wipes her eyes as Lorelei walks away.

"Jess," She says looking at him.

(0(0(0)

Ok this is the first chapter. Review please. I hope you like it.


	2. Say hello to new Beginnings

Last week fights this week tights

Ok, Sorry guys. I was on spring break. I'm back. And plan to continue this story. Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot to me.

(0(0(0)

"You slept with Dean?" Jess said standing up from the steps.

"Jess,"

"We just got back together Rory."

"Don't you think I know that." She said looking up at him.

"What happened? Did he tell you he loves you?"

"No he didn't. He just told me that it wasn't working out between him and Lindsey. I don't know what I was thinking!"

Jess looked down, "Whatever."

He starts to walk away but Rory grabs his arm. "Jess please."

"Rory, I just need to think." He shrugs off her arm and walks away.

Rory sits back on the steps and starts crying again.

(0(0(0)

Lorelei is walking through the inn organizing things. She comes to her desk and writes down something on a pad of paper. She looks up and jumps.

"Mom." She gasps.

"Well hello."

"What are you doing here?" Lorelei says still trying to catch her breath.

"I'm here for my lunch."

"But you left."

"So?"

"So, you left. The deals off."

"It's one o clock Lorelei. Lunch."

"But left," she grunted and picked up the phone.

"Hello." Rory says on the other end.

"Grandma's here she wants her lunch."

"But she left."

"I know. Look can you be here for lunch?"

"Yah. I'm on my way."

"Ok. Thank you."

Now they're sitting on the lawn at a table. They just finished eating.

"So I wanted to talk to you about me and Richard." Emily says.

"We know you're separated."

"Yes. He's moving out into the pool house."

"That's not separated." Lorelei says.

"Yes it is."

"No you're separated by the pool."

Emily sighed. "I wanted to tell you I'm leaving for Europe tonight."

"Wow that's soon." Lorelei says.

"I know. And Rory I was wondering if you would like to join me. Do Europe the right way."

"Oh well." Rory fumbles.

"I'm sure she would love to go."

Rory sighed.

"Well that's wonderful. I have to pack." Emily grabbed her purse and walked off.

"Wow." Rory says.

"What?"

"You couldn't just wait to get rid of me could you?"

"You know what I'll admit, I did see an opportunity to send you off for the summer."

"Well fine."

"You don't have to. Unless you want to go." Rory said nothing but looked at her lap. "You want to go?"

"I don't know maybe." Rory says looking back up.

"Why did you and Jess have a fight?"

"Everything is fine, I want to go to get away from you."

"Fine. Have a nice trip."

"Tell grandma I had to pack." Rory gets up angrily and walks away.

(0(0(0)

Rory hears her cell phone ring, she walks out into the living room and picks it up. The name flashes Jess. She answers it.

"Hi."

"Hey." He says into the phone.

"We need to talk." Rory says.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Lorelei stop on the stairs.

(0(0(0)

Rory walks on to the bridge. She hadn't been on this bridge since the night her mom told her Jess was gone. She hears footsteps behind her. She turns, he has his hands in his jacket pockets, He looked like he was eighteen again. They had a fight, and she came to find him, he would in his own way admit he was wrong and kiss her. The kisses that she had missed for a very long time, she would forgive him and they'd kiss, for very long periods of time. They had never done anything but were always close, Jess was pretty experienced in that area, he knew what he was doing when he would kiss her neck or put his hand under her shirt.

But it was different now. She messed up. She messed up big.

How do you apologize for sleeping with someone? After you just slept with them. You can't.

"You wanted to talk."

"Jess, I'm going,''

"I'm going to back to California."

"What?"

"It's my dad's wedding."

"Oh, I'm going to Europe with my grandmother."

"Oh, well watch for those European men."

"Jess," She sighed frustrated.

"What do you want me to say Rory?"

"I don't know."

"I slept you, you already know I love you. There's nothing to say."

"I want you to be a part of my life when I come back."

"Is it that easy?"

"Yes." She says and grabs his hand.

He runs his thumb over the top of her hand.

"We just need this time apart then, we can be together." She says. "Just take this time to be apart. Spend some time, away."

"Ok." He says back. She leans up and kisses him, he kisses her back.

(0(0(0)

Lorelei, Rory, and Emily are walking through the airport. They stop right before the gates.

"Bye mom have a great trip."

"Thank you Lorelei." Emily smiles and walks away.

"So you have everything?"

"Yah."

Awkward silence.

"Well if you want to talk, just call ok?"

"Ok."

"Bye Rory."

"Bye mom."

Rory walks away from her mom and gives her bag to the one of the security guards to check.

(0(0(0)

Ok well sorry for the wait. I'll try to update sooner. Kinda corny right? I know, it's gets better. I hope.


	3. A best man nothing more part 1

Don't be mad at me. I got stuck. this part isnt done so watch for the other part. :)

Last week fights this week tights

All rights to Amy. She's amazing for giving us a show like this.

(0(0(0)

Jess is sitting in a window seat on his plane to California. He looks at the postcard he got right before you left Stars Hollow. It gave him all of her contact information. He was guessing she wanted him to call her.

"Excuse me, is ok to call out right now?"

She nodded annoyed. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone, slid his credit card and dialed the number.

A familiar voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hey." He said.

"Oh hi."

"Yeah thought I'd call you know to talk."

"To talk. Yes. Aren't you on the plane?"

"Yeah but I guess we're aloud to call right now," He sighed and leaned back trying to get comfortable. Thankful that there wasn't a person next to him.

"That's good."

Awkward silence.

"Look I just wanted to say hi, make sure the number works."

"Oh ok, well I was actually about to leave to go see the ruins while my grandma's asleep."

"Take pictures."

She smiled, "I will."

"Ok,"

"Ok."

"So I'll call you when I land ok?"

"Ok."

"There's that word again."

She chuckled. "Bye Jess."

"Bye Rory."

(0(0(0)

"I'm glad you're having fun mom."

"Thank you Lorelei. So how's the inn doing?"

"Busy, we're booked."

"Wonderful. Would you like to talk to Rory before I let you go?"

"Sure." Lorelei said starting to re-due the sheets on one of the inn's beds.

Rory comes out of the bedroom of the suite, she takes the phone from her grandmother. "Hi."

"Hi."

"So how's Europe?"

"Good, great weather."

"Well that's good. Watch out for those European men, grandma says they're vicious."

"Ok."

"So, um see you when you get back."

"Ok." Rory says and hangs up.

Lorelei hangs up too, she looks frustrated with the bed for a moment them attacks it and gathers up the sheets in a ball.

"Got to make it look like you can bounce a quarter off of it," She says to the terrified maid and starts to walk out. "Got to have those bouncing quarters."

(0(0(0)

Jess walked up to the house again and sighed.

The dogs were barking at first but when they saw him they calmed down.

"Hey guys." He said and opened the gate and closed when he was.

He walked up into the house. He set down his duffel bag by the mattress in the living room.

He took off his leather jacket, thank god summer was almost over. It was cooling down a little bit. He opened the cabinet and found Lily reading a book.

"So what book?" He said casually.

Lily jumped slightly. Closed the book and jumped out at him.

"Jess! I'm so glad you're back." She hugged him. Good thing she was small, this would have been a little hard. He held her up and kissed the top her head.

"Jess!" Sasha and Jimmy said at the same time walking out of the study.

"Man we thought you weren't going to make it." Jimmy says, he walks up and hugs him.

"I know. My plan was delayed. It sucked but I'm here now." Jess says.

"That's good." Sasha says and hugs him too.

"So ready for the bachelor party?" Jimmy says. Jess sighs.

(0(0(0)

Ok, I'm terrible I need to update more often.


	4. A best man nothing more part 2

Last week fights this week tights

Ok my babies I am soooooo sorry for the long awaited update. Because I'm not gonna lie to you, I have been obsessed with a different show. gasp. I know.

But I'm back, and plus I have finals that determine if I have summer school this summer. So I've been hard at work studying.

And I feel even worse when I get a review saying 'update soon.' I'm a terrible person.

Love you all for being patient.

(0(0(0)

"You're back with Rory?" Jimmy slurred slightly, leaning across the table talking to Jess.

"I think, I mean she slept with her ex boyfriend. Does that mean anything?" Jess said and downed a last two inches of his beer glass.

"Hmmm, I would say no."

"Cheers to that." Jess says and picks up a shot, so does Jimmy. They down them at the same time.

"Wow, you're fun to drink with." Jimmy says laughing. "My friends tell me to slow down. You're encouraging me."

"Yeah I needed to get drunk." Jess said, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back." Jess walked toward the exit of the very loud bar they were at.

He stumbled out, trying to walk straight. Failing miserably.

He walked a little further before falling onto the concrete.

"Fuck." He said as he slammed down on the sidewalk. He put his head in his hands, his head was pounding.

Then his phone rang and he almost fell over from jumping slightly. He pulled it out and opened it. "Hello?"

"Jess," He woke up from Rory's voice.

"Hey." He said almost happily.

"Hey, you sound funny."

"Yeah I probably do, about seven or eight shots will do that to you."

"Wait are you saying your drunk?"

"Yes."

She laughed. He smiled, he missed her laugh.

"I miss you." He said closing his eyes leaning on his hand that was on his knee.

"I miss you too."

"I'll be home soon."

"Me too."

"Oh god, I want you so bad right now." Jess said and laid back on the sidewalk.

She laughed again.

"I didn't mean to say that." Jess said, sort of embarrassed, but it was true.

"I bet you didn't."

"Well it's true so that's probably why I said it."

"I would say so. I want you too."

"Rory Gilmore, you're a tease."

"Oh no I'm not, they do say that absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Yeah and sex does that too."

"Well there will be plenty of it."

"Yes, much better then our first go around."

Rory was silent.

"I'm sorry I went from zero to asshole in less then ten seconds."

"It's ok."

"No it's not I just said that cause I'm drunk."

"It's true. This time is going to be better."

"Yeah. It is."

"Not planning on leaving anytime soon right?"

"Hell no."

She chuckled, "Good."

(0(0(0)

Lorelei's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mom." Rory says standing in the middle of her hotel room.

"Rory?"

"Hey."

"Hi."

"So we went to that little café in Italy again."

Lorelei sat down in the chair outside on the porch of the dragonfly. "And it's exactly the same."

"Exactly the same?" Lorelei asks teasingly.

"Exactly."

"So that little dog was barking on the corner again?"

"Not this time, but I did get served chesses with my coffee again."

Lorelei laughed.

"I still say I said the right word for cream in Italian. I even pointed to my coffee cup when I said it how could that mean cheese."

"But cheese you brought and cheese you continued to eat."

"Because I hate it when people order the wrong thing then complain when its not right, ugly American stuff."

"So you admit you did say the wrong word."

"I know French, a little Spanish, but my Italian not so good."

There's a comfortable pause.

"I miss you." Rory said softly.

"I miss you too."

Another pause.

"I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"Sure anything."

"I have a letter for Dean, I want you to give it to him. I don't want to send it to his house because I don't want Lindsey to see it."

"Oh well,"

"It's very important mom."

Lorelei pauses, "Ok, get it to me and I'll get it to him."

"Thank you mom."

(0(0(0)

Lorelei is walking through Doose's holding an envelope. She walks up to Dean how is stalking shelves.

She holds the envelope out to him he looks away from what he's doing.

"What's this?"

"It's from Rory."

"Is she ok? Where did she go?" Dean asked somewhat frantic.

"She's in Europe with her grandmother."

"Why? Are her and Jess done?" He asked the last thing somewhat hopeful.

"Dean take the envelope. I'm a messenger nothing more."

He takes it from her, sighing. Lorelei gives him a small smile and walks out.

(0(0(0)

Ok I know some of the lines from the episode are probably butchered a little. Sorry about that. I'll try to get more familiar with the 5th season.

Review please. Be brutal I deserve it.


	5. One more sad song

Last week fights this week tights

Pretty good response. I still have readers, I was happy. :

So the happy couple returns in this chapter, thought I'd let you know. And this is a **Literati **I don't even like Dean but I had to make it more drama filled.

All rights to Amy we love her. I need to be better about doing disclaimers huh?

(0(0(0)

Sookie and Lorelai are walking down the street going over things for the inn.

They hear screaming. They stop on the corner of the street.

"Oh no." Lorelai said as she realized who it was. Lindsay and Dean in their apartment, three stories up. Everyone stops to watch.

"I hate you Dean!" Lindsay said throwing some of his stuff out the window.

"Lindsay lets just talk." Dean said trying to calm her down.

"I don't want to talk. I hate you, I hate everything!" She says throwing his clothes out, his hockey stick following. "I want you to get out!"

He tries to grab stuff as she throws it out.

"Wow, I only ever hear about these things, never get to actually see them in person." Sookie said watching intently.

Lorelai gave a fake laugh, "Well I'm going to go."

"Ok, meet you back at your house."

Lorelai walked away.

"I hate you Dean!" Lindsay says once more.

(0(0(0)

In California Jess is packing up his stuff, Sasha walks into his room undetected leaning against the doorframe crossing her arms smiling.

He zips up his last bag and puts on his new jean jacket, putting up the collar.

"Well almost done huh?" Sasha asks hoping to scare him.

"You know I'm used to you doing that now right?" Jess says picking up a book from the ground shoving it in his back pocket.

Sasha walked over to him and fixed his collar and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Visit more, bring that girlfriend of yours."

Jess smiles. "I will."

"Good," She kissed his cheek. "Come on your father wants to say bye too."

"Hey I'm just getting used to that."

Sasha chuckled. "That's why I said it."

Jess grabbed his bag and walked out of the room. He walked out into the living room setting his bag down, and walked over to Lily. He crouched down to her level on the couch and hugged her.

"Hey you have to convince your parents to let you come stay with me some time."

Jimmy came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Once you get your own place."

Jess laughed pulling away from Lily, she smiled and went back to her book.

"I know I know." Jess said turning to Jimmy.

"Thanks for coming out." Jimmy said holding his hand out for Jess to shake. They shook hands but then after a second they hugged.

Jess pulls away and picks up his bag, he walks over to the door kissing Sasha on the cheek on the way. "Thanks guys." He said and walked out.

Jimmy and Sasha followed. "No problem." Sasha said as Jimmy put his arm around her.

All the dogs started to attack Jess as he walked out. After a few of them jumping on him, he throws his bag over the gate and crouches down to give affection to some of them. Scratching their ears and kissing them on the top of their heads.

Sasha and Jimmy just laugh.

(0(0(0)

"Stop saying let it go. Stop saying let it go!" Sookie says into her cell phone of the Gilmore house. "John! Stop it! I am letting it go."

Her and Lorelei are in the kitchen. Lorelei is sitting sorting through mail and Sookie is standing leaning on the counter.

The door opens and closes.

"Mom!" Rory says running into the kitchen.

"Ok I am hanging up but I am not letting it go." Sookie says and hangs up her cell phone.

"Rory!" Lorelei says standing up and running over to her embracing her. "My little traveler."

"Sookie!" Rory says cheerfully and runs over to Sookie hugging her too.

"Hello." Emily says happily walking into the kitchen.

"Hi mom." Lorelei says and starts to hug but Emily stops her.

"I smell like airplane."

Lorelei pulls away.

"I should get my bags."

"Rory you do not touch bags." Emily says like it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh I thought that was an Europe thing." Rory says.

"The driver is bringing them in."

"Thank you grandma." Rory said walking over to hug her.

"Airplane."

"I can take it." Rory hugs Emily.

"Lorelei I return to you a charming, cultured, well mannered young woman, try to undo it."

"I will definitely try not to not undo it." Lorelei teased.

Emily smiled and walks out.

"Chow!" Emily says in Italian as she walks out.

"Come here you." Lorelei says leading Rory over to the table.

"So what are you guys doing?" Rory asks as she sits down.

"Trying to keep our distance from the inn. Which is going through the roof. Well not the inn's roof that's solid as a rock, you know what I mean." Sookie babbled slightly. "We're booked to 90 capacity, and the restaurant we're turning people away. Well you know all that."

"No keep going." Rory insisted, taking a sip of her Hansen's.

"Well the guests agreed, despite Michelle we're their favorite Connecticut inn. Oh but that's nothing compared to the big town news."

"Wow what?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Sookie," Lorelei said in an attempt to stop her.

"We just walked past Dean's place, and Lindsey was throwing his stuff out on the street, they were really going at it." Rory paled. "Yelling and screaming,"

"Wow Sookie you're exploding on the poor girl."

"Oh sorry."

"And she's probably hungry, are you hungry honey?"

All Rory could do was nod.

"Oh well then I'll whip us something."

"Oh no, you said you had to go get Davie. So we'll go out, we'll call you later."

"Ok."

(0(0(0)

They walk out side.

"Talk to you later." Sookie says walking away.

"Talk to you later Sookie.

Lorelei and Rory are coming out the house slowly.

"What happened?" Rory asks, Lorelei lightly grabs her shoulders from behind.

(0(0(0)

Now they're in town square.

"It was bad, they were yelling. She called him a jerk. It was very violent, very public."

"This was not supposed to happen."

Rory and Lorelei stop abruptly coming up to Teresa and Lindsey.

"You! You should be ashamed of yourself for what you did." Teresa yelled.

"Calm down."

"What did she ever do to you? How did she hurt you? Why are you doing this?"

"Teresa please calm down," Lorelei said.

"Calm down? My little girl has to come home and find your letter in Dean's jacket."

"Look we're in the street." Lorelei tried to start.

"You little monster!" Teresa says angrily again.

"Hey! Pull back lady!" Lorelei says angry now too.

"There are hundreds of other boys in the world and she has to go after her husband?!" Teresa says ignoring Lorelei and turns to Rory.

"Ok stop attacking my daughter. You're upset I get it but you do not do this."

"She slept with my son-in-law, she broke up a marriage, are you proud?"

"She did not break up a marriage."

Rory and Lindsey look at each other slightly. Lindsey looks hurt and Rory looks guilty and about ready to cry.

"What do you know of this?" Teresa starts again.

"I know enough, I know Rory."

"Well all I know is, my Lindsey is devastated, Dean is back with his parents, lives are destroyed. And you and your daughter can go to hell!" Teresa and walks away dragging Lindsey along with her.

"Ok I have got to know what was in that letter." Lorelei says turning to Rory.

Rory takes a deep breath, "I-I told him that night was special, but it shouldn't have happened, I told him I regretted it and that I'm with Jess and I prefer to stay with Jess. He's married and he needs to figure out his life, so I was going to make it easier for him and take myself out of the mix."

Lorelei smiled slightly, "Well that was a very good letter."

"I can't believe she found it."

Lorelei sighed, "We can't keep standing here."

"Yeah."

(0(0(0)

Rory walks up to Dean's house. She hesitates before knocking.

Dean answers.

"Hi." Rory says softly. He steps out of the house. "Is this ok? I wasn't sure to call, but I needed to talk to you. So how are you?"

"Am I ok?"

"Yeah I mean, how do you feel? I'm sorry that's a stupid question." Rory looked down at her feet.

"No it's not a stupid question," He pauses, "Actually I feel like an idiot."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I was married Rory, married. Then I gave that all up for someone who dumped me once, then bailed on me."

"I didn't bail on you."

"I hurt everybody, I hurt Lindsey, I hurt her parents, I hurt my parents. Now I'm back with my parents and you're in Europe with your grandmother, then you come back to a jerk who left you."

"Hey Jess has nothing,"

"And what the hell was I thinking? What am I doing? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing."

He paused sighing angrily, "I have to get ready for work."

He walked away back up on his porch and into the house. Rory stood there, looking up at the sky as a bunch of red balloons pass.

(0(0(0)

Rory is sitting on the couch in the house eating potato chips, then there's a knock.

"I'll get it." Rory says and puts the bowl on the table, and stands up.

She opens it and immediately someone's lips are pressed hers. She pushes away the person. Then she looks up looking at who it is, Jess.

"Hi." She says softly.

"Hi." He says back. And kisses her again.

She wraps her arms around his back.

"I'll give you two a minute." Lorelei says. The couple doesn't stop. "Or two whatever makes up happy."

She chuckles and walks away. She'll give them four minutes just to be nice.

(0(0(0)

A/N; So what'd you think? I like this chapter because Lindsey breaks up with Dean. Haha.

Review please. :


	6. It usually comes in twos

Last week fights this week tights

Ok not stuck, just don't know some of the 5th season episodes like I should.

Rory goes back to Yale.

Feel free to message me with suggestions. And I'm taking requests for new fics, No song fics please.

So let me know.

And I don't usually name the chapters in the story but this one had a long title.

Chapter 6;** Love is a funny thing** **and it usually comes in twos. **

* * *

Rory took a bag of popcorn out of the microwave, while Lorelai put two poptarts in the toaster.

"Mom you can at least give him a chance." Rory said opening the package and poured it into a bowl.

"Rory when does this kid run out of chances exactly?" Lorelai says walking over to the cabinet and pulled a bag of coffee out, she opened it and poured the black powder into the filter of the coffee machine.

"Mom," Rory sighs frustrated.

Lorelai walks over to the sink with the coffee pot, pours water into it and walks back to the machine and pours it in, turning it on. "Rory I know. But I tired before and now,"

"Mom he's different, he changed." Rory leaned against the counter. "He's my boyfriend and I would love it if you could at least try to like him."

"Rory you did without my blessing before and you seemed fine."

"I know but this is my first adult relationship and its different,"

"Ok can we go through a pro con list?"

"Mom,"

"Rory I'm sorry but don't you think he should've lost his chance from me a long time ago?"

"Mom," She said almost angrily.

"Ok fine. I'll give him another chance." She emphasized another.

Rory smiled at her mother and grabbed two coffee cups out of the cabinet.

"So is he good?"

"Mom!" Rory turned around to look at her mother.

"What? It's a genuine question." Lorelai held her hands up.

"Not to ask your daughter."

"Ok as best friends." Lorelai said, "Is he good?"

Rory blushed, Lorelai laughed.

"He's really good."

Lorelai chuckled, "well that's good. Right?"

Rory nodded and poured some coffee into the cups. "Yes very good. He's nice." She turned and handed one of the cups to Lorelai. "I don't know it's hard to explain."

"Well I want to know just don't go into details."

"I know, I'm glad my first time was with him." She took a sip of the coffee.

"Good," Lorelai said and grabbed the plate with the poptarts and started to walk into the living room, "lets go."

Rory sighed and grabbed the popcorn.

* * *

Rory and Jess are walking through the Yale campus she's carrying her duffel bag and Jess is carrying her backpack on his right shoulder and his left arm is around her shoulder. He's kissing her neck as she guides both of them.

"Ok this is a little hard when I'm the only one walking here." Rory laughed and ran into someone. "Oops sorry!" She called after the girl who gave them a dirty look. "Jess!" She laughed.

He pulled away from her neck, kissing her cheek.

"It's not that you're the only one walking it's just you're only one who knows where we're going." He kissed her cheek.

"Marty!" Rory yelled and jumped away from Jess.

"Marty? You know a guy named Marty?" Jess said following her.

"Hey Marty!" Rory said happily hugging him.

"Hey Rory, hey strange guy with confused look on his face." Marty looking past Rory at Jess.

"Oh Marty this is my boyfriend Jess." Rory intertwined her fingers with Jess's. "Jess is my good friend Marty."

"Hey." Jess said.

"Hey." Marty replied.

"Marty likes to watch old movies with me. And he's a bartender."

"Well I like reading and alcohol." Jess said jokingly.

Marty chuckled. "Well that's good, so do I."

They stood there for a second in silence.

"Sooo how was your summer?" Marty asked.

"Eventful." Rory replied. "What housing?"

"Brantford."

"Me too, we're heading over there now,"

"Yeah let's go."

"Ok be careful with this couch, if you drop it my grandmother will hunt you down." Rory says coming up next to the man carrying the couch. Jess puts his arm around her shoulders.

One of the men chuckled.

"If only I was kidding." Rory muttered.

They stop at the door of the building and Rory lets them in. They walk in and stop at her suite door.

"Oh sorry guys the door should be open." Rory said to the men.

"No it's not." One of them stated.

"Oh well Paris should be here by now." She walked over to the door and jiggled the handle, "Oh sorry," she said and took out her key and opened the door letting the men in first.

"I thought Paris would be here by now." Rory said to Marty and Jess walking taking out her cell phone. She dials Paris's number and puts it to her ear.

"Hello?" Paris said on the other line.

"Paris I thought you would be here by now. Where are you?"

"Asher's house." Cut's to Paris, sitting on a couch surrounded by boxes.

"Why?"

"Packing up some of his things."

"Um Paris,"

"Asher Died."

Rory froze, "What? When?"

"A week ago in Oxford."

"Oh Paris I'm so sorry. You guys weren't…" She trailed off hoping Paris would catch on.

"No Rory a great man was not brought down by my vagina."

Rory grimaced.

"What's going on?" Marty asked.

"Asher died." Rory said covering the mouthpiece.

"Who the hell is Asher?" Jess said coming up next to Marty.

"Oh well let me know of anything I can do." Rory says into the phone.

"Thanks, I'll be there later."

"You ok?"

"Yeah…I'm sad."

"Bye Paris."

Rory hangs up and turns back to Jess and Marty who are sitting on the couch.

"Asher Flemming died?"

Rory nodded.

"In bed?" Marty says hopefully.

"No."

"Damn, lost the pool." Marty says disappointedly and Jess snorted a laugh into his closed fist.

* * *

Rory walks into her new bedroom putting her hair in a small bun. She's wearing shorts and a tank top. She walks in to find Jess sitting on her window seat smoking a cigarette, wearing but sweatpants.

"Oh now the cigarette is supposed to happen after the sex." She said coming up behind him. "When did you start smoking again?"

"Not long after I left Stars Hollow." He said without turning to her, just took another drag.

She frowned.

"The second time. Nerves." She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, her fingertips started lightly dancing and drawing symbols on his chest.

He stubbed out his cigarette and throws it, then puts one his hands on her forearm.

"So it's your first night in your new dorm room Ms. Gilmore. What do you want to do?"

Rory responded by kissing Jess's neck.

"Oh I might be catching your drift here."

She continued, running her hand to the waistband of his pants. But then the door opening and closing stopped her movements.

She sighed heavily and pulled away.

"Wait come on Paris doesn't need consoling right now."

Rory said nothing before walking out.

"Leave it to Paris to ruin something." Jess said.

Out in the common room Paris comes out of her room.

"Oh hey Rory."

"Paris you need to slow down."

"You kidding I'm just happy to be away from somewhere the whole family is over every single little thing of Asher's."

"Wow."

In Rory's room they hear a sudden crash and then someone muttering shit over and over again.

"Who's in there?"

"Oh well I didn't have time to tell you about that." Rory said as Paris walks over to the room and opens the door to find Jess picking up some books.

"Jess?" Paris barely recognized.

"Oh hey Paris." He stood up from the ground.

"Jess is going to stay here for three days to a week until he finds an apartment." Rory said walking in to stand beside Paris."

"Oh. So you guys are back together." Paris not seeming surprised.

"Yes."

"Ok." Paris said and walked out.

Jess bit his bottom lip thinking, "Hmm, was that a good thing?"

Rory shrugged and walked out.

Paris was waiting for her, "So how loud are you?"

"What?"

"I mean, I can tell you guys are having sex,"

"How can you tell?"

Paris ignored her, "You not be letting him sleep in your bed if you guys weren't." She crossed her arms. "So I need to know how loud you are, I have this really good pair of headphones. Those might work."

"Paris we probably won't be doing it here anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll be interrupting us."

Paris nodded, "Oh well I'll leave you alone, you have the whole night."

"Paris,"

"No seriously I'll talk to you about the wake tomorrow." She started to walk away.

"Wait, what wake?"

Paris turned back to her, "Oh I wanted to have a wake, so people can pay their respects. I know people will want to."

"That sounds fine." Paris smiles and starts to walk away again, "Paris wait."

She turned back again and Rory walked over and hugged her.

"Thanks." Paris says they pull away and walks into her room.

Rory smiles and walks back into hers.

She sees Jess laying on the bed his arm behind his neck and he's completely asleep.

She chuckles and climbs into bed next to him. She kisses his lips briefly before moving down his neck and chest.

He mumbles something and she looks up at him.

"Jess," She says softly.

"Hm?" His eyes still closed.

"Do you want to have sex?"

"Hm." He still doesn't open his eyes.

"Hey Jess,"

"Yeah?" He manages still asleep.

"I love you."

He opened one of his eyes at that. "I love you too."

She smiled and laid her head down on his chest.

He inhaled a deep breath waking up slightly. "Did you say something about sex?"

She giggled, "Yes."

He opens both eyes, "Well then let's go." He says.

She giggled again and kissed his chest. "I'm kind of tired."

He ran a hand through her hair. "Ok."

"Tomorrow night."

"Deal."

"And maybe the night after that."

Jess chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "So you like having sex with me?"

"We've only done it once."

"Hard to believe."

"It is." She muttered.

She suddenly sat up. "Only once?" She asked herself. She turned to him, look at him not wearing a shirt and laying there. "Once is crazy." She said.

"I'm telling you."

She kissed him.

"Then maybe we should go for twice." She said kissing him again.

"I'm down for that." He said and rested his hand under her shirt.

* * *

Ok maybe to much sexual humor. Hmmm, maybe not.

My friends have the strangest sense of humor so I'm used to it. This is what we joke about.

Man, I never get tired of writing this story. Sorry if it's out of order. But I'm fusing Amy's creation with mine so…review.


	7. Wanting to get in Rory's pants

Last week fights this week tights

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

Yes you do.

No you wish I we did.

Same thing.

(I don't really argue with myself but it's a humor thing.)

Disclaimer; I always forget these but it's still true I own nothing.

* * *

Marty and Rory are getting coffee at the coffee cart. "I mean always thought I looked like my uncle Jerry and gee my mom seemed really to like him."

"I can't believe after all this time, she tells you now."

"Yeah I swear I heard my dad looked relieved."

"He did not."

"I heard him say shwoo." He says making a motioning to his face.

"Wow that is amazing."

"So what did you do over summer."

Rory and Marty start to walk away from the cart, "Well we so should have started with me."

Collin purposely bumps into Marty, he's walking with Finn and Logan who had his arm around some girl. "Sorry."

"What you couldn't see me there." Collin said rudely back.

"Not everyone is staring at you Collin." Finn replies to him throwing his arm around Collin's shoulders

"Hey I know you." Logan says pointing to Marty. "Wait don't tell me. Some uniform of some sort."

"Uh Maytag repairman." Finn adds.

"I've bartended for you, for your parties." Marty says.

"Yeah you're a talented man." Logan says to Marty, "He makes a kick ass margarita." He then says to Rory.

Marty kind of laughs, "Thanks."

"It's good to see you again, what's your name?"

"Marty," Marty replies then points to Rory, "This is Rory."

"Hi." Logan says and Finn half waves. "So assuming your services are still fire this year, your financial situation hasn't changed at all?"

"Nope." Marty shakes his head.

"Good, I'll give you a call." He starts to walks away, "Where you living now?"

"Brantford."

"Oh Brantford excellent. Alright. Good running into you." Logan says and walks away.

"Excellent shirt, really. I see what you see in him." Collin says the last part to Rory.

"Don't be an ass Collin." Logan says turning, still walking.

"Me? Never." He starts to walk away. "I'm a friend to all people very large and very, very small." Collin says walking backwards, then turns forwards.

"I kinda hate those guys." Marty says to Rory.

"Really? Can't see why." Rory says and the walk in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Oh hey Paris." Rory said as Paris walked in carrying a stack of Asher's books.

She set them on the table next to three other stacks, straightening them out.

"Ok the fact that the bookstore had any of these in stock is beyond me. It means the youth education is going to hell."

"Well then ok." Rory said simply. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Can you put these posters?" Paris asked walking over to Rory carrying these large posters of Asher.

"Sure." Rory said taking them from Paris. "Large."

"I think people will want to pay their respects and this is a good way to let people know."

Rory nodded, "Right." She said and walked out.

She walks over to the cork bulletin board and starting to put it up.

Finn, Collin, and Logan walk into the building. Finn looks determined.

"Ok last building, anything look familiar?" Logan says.

Finn looks at it enthusiastically.

"Apparently it doesn't look familiar." Logan says following Finn.

"No wait," Finn puts his hands on his hips, "yes, this is where she lives."

They walk over to Rory and Paris's door.

"Don't put your number, don't put your number." Logan says as Finn writes it down on a piece of paper.

"I'm not putting my number I'm putting your number." Finn points at him the pencil.

"That's my room." Rory says from behind them.

Logan turns to look at her, "Ok put my number."

"I could've sworn it was her room." Finn said somewhat disappointed.

"Well what's her name maybe I know her?"

"Um it was short." Finn exaggerated with his finger.

"Oh well that sucks you lost a potential soul mate like that."

"I'm sorry my friend needs to figure out that bourbon and blondes don't mix." Logan says.

"Redheads." Finn corrects then walks away Collin following.

"I am sincerely sorry, and now we'll leave to keep putting posters up of this," Logan takes a look at the poster, "really old guy."

"Professor Asher Flemming."

"What they were out of Orlando Bloom?" Logan asked jokingly.

"He died two weeks ago and we're throwing him a wake."

"Oh ok, so were you and this guy," He trailed.

She looked disgusted, "Ew gross no."

"Well you're you putting up a poster of him in your hallway, you can see where I might have gotten the impression that he was more then a teacher."

"I have a boyfriend." She stated angrily and looked down at the posters in her hands.

"You don't like me. You don't know me but you don't like me."

"Oh I know you." Rory scoffed.

"Really?"

"We met yesterday."

Logan gestured as in he needed more.

"With Marty."

"Marty?" A confused look covered his face.

"My friend Marty, he bartended for you and you ran into him yesterday."

"Oh yes god, Marty, we met yesterday with Marty, it's nice to see you again…"

"Rory!"

"Yes Rory, you are looking well angry works for you."

"I'm not angry just irritated."

"By me?" Rory nodded, "Because I forgot for a moment of who you were."

"No because you speak to people as if they're below you."

"When did I do that?"

"With my friend Marty."

"What did I say? I think I said hi and that he made a kick ass margarita." Logan defended.

"It's not what you said, it was how you said it."

"How'd I say it?"

"Like Judy Dench."

"Ouch." He said smiling.

"So when someone serves you, and take orders from you doesn't mean you can talk to them like a servant." She huffed and walked away.

"Well…" Logan started.

Rory turned around, "What?" She walked back over to him.

"I hired him, I paid him, he served, that's what a servant does." Logan explained but defending fell into his voice.

"He was doing a job."

"A job he took willingly." He pointed out.

Ok he had a point.

"Rory!" Jess said suddenly from behind them.

She turned to him, "Hey where have you been?"

"Oh I got a job." He smiled.

"What?" She said happily.

When he got close enough she took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"So this is the boyfriend I'm guessing." Logan says observantly from behind them.

Rory pulls away and turns back to Logan, "Yes this is the boyfriend."

Jess stepped to stand beside her, "Jess."

"Logan."

It looked like they were about to shake hands when Finn called out to Logan from the stairs.

"Logan," They all turn, "I found her." He says then runs back up the steps.

"Well I got to go." Logan said turning back to the couple. "Now tell me that wasn't fun." Logan said jokingly leaning into Rory a little.

He walks over to the stairs, "Master and Commander." He says holding his arms out.

"The movie?" Rory asks.

He stops on the first step, "Nope that's what I want you to call me from now on." He smirks and walks up.

"He smirked." Jess said putting his arm around Rory's shoulders.

"So?"

"That's my thing." Jess said pretending to be put out.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to her room, Jess follows.

Inside Paris is smoking out of a pipe.

Paris looks back at them as they walk in. "I just wanted to smell like him again." She said sadly, and took another puff.

Rory sat on the arm of the chair and put her arm around Paris's shoulder.

* * *

"So who was that guy again?" Jess said from Rory's bed. He's laying there the sheets bunched around his waist not wearing a shirt reading a book.

"Logan." Rory said from the ground, she's straightening out her bookshelf.

"Does Logan have a last name?" Jess asked putting down the book in his lap.

"Um probably, I never asked." She stood up with three books in her arms. She puts them on the correct shelves.

"Oh well Logan something wants to get in your pants." Jess said casually going back to his book.

Rory turned around, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing." He said looking up from his book for a second then went straight back.

"Jess,"

"Oh come on the way he was looking at you, Master and Commander."

"Yes these are symptoms of flirting yes, but not I react and match it." She walks over to the bed.

"I know."

"Then act like you know it." She crawls up on the bed and starts kissing his neck.

"You're very distracting." He says flagging his page then throws it off the side of the bed, he kisses Rory.

She pulls away, "So you never told me what job you got." She says and sits so she's straddling his stretched out legs. He slides his hands under her pajama top.

"Oh right, it's a small bookstore and coffee shop." He said massaging her sides with his thumbs she puts her hands on his shoulders.

"That's cool, what happened to all that money saved up for a new car."

"Turns out its in a bank."

Rory gasped, "Really?"

"Yeah crazy huh?"

She chuckled. "Any plans?"

"Thinking of buying you something nice."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah something engraved." He gestured with his hands.

"Haha." She says teasingly.

"No I don't know, supply food?"

"Food's good." She said slid her hands down to his sides.

He nodded. "You know what else is good?" He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

She rolled her eyes and leaned down to lay on his chest. "Pig." She says drowsily.

He puts his hand on her back and kisses the top of her head.

* * *

Ok, man I love this story.

Reviews are like Gilmore Girls, they never get old. Haha a little review humor.

Exciting. Review Please.


	8. The part where Marty doesn't win

**A/N; Ok here's the deal guys, my really good friend died in a boating accident on the 5th. I won't be worrying about this story until I know when the funeral is. So enjoy this chapter but the I will try to put the next part up in the next two weeks. **

Ok here's a poll leave it in the reviews, what's your favorite Gilmore girls episode.

Oh right the story. Moving on.

(0(0(0)

"Quite an interesting crowd." Marty said to Rory standing behind her. She's standing at the book table with her arms crossed watching all the people in the dorm.

"Yeah, more then most of the people here don't know they're at a wake. It took me all night to get people to stop referring to Asher as the old dead dude." Rory said turning to Marty slightly.

"Does Paris know?"

"Paris thankfully is Paris."

Paris walks over, "Hey Marty thanks for coming. It means a lot. Feel free to talk a book."

Marty nodded.

"Huge crowd, I'm surprised by the turnout." Paris says turned completely oblivious to the keg that's being carried in. Rory nods to Marty and he goes over to stop it. "I mean I know he was beloved but this overwhelming." Paris chokes up.

Rory walks over and puts her arm around her.

Her cell phone rings and she turns to the table and picks it up.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." Lorelei says automatically into the phone.

"Why?"

"Rory." Emily Gilmore says from behind her stepping into the dorm.

"I'm sorry."

"I have to hang up now."

"And did I mention I'm sorry?" Lorelei says dramatically.

"Bye." Rory says and hangs up the phone. "Hey grandma." She says walking over to Emily. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to get out of the house and your mother mentioned something about you being home so I thought I'd drop by. Didn't know you'd be having a party."

"This is actually a wake, Asher Flemming died."

"Oh well you would think your grandfather would've told me that. He's probably going to make me go to the man's funeral."

Rory leans in a little, "He was cremated."

Emily looked relieved, "Oh thank god."

"Hey," Jess walked over and kissed her cheek, then he looked forward his eyes widened and he was about to walk away when Rory grabbed his elbow.

"Um Jess you remember my grandmother." She said putting her arm around his waist to keep him in his spot.

"Ah yes Ms. Gilmore good to see you again."

Emily frowned, "I thought you left."

Rory coughed, "Well yes I did leave but I came back." Jess said.

"Apparently." Emily said snobbishly.

Then Paris ran over, "Emily," She hugged Emily quickly.

"Paris thank god." Jess said into her hair, pulling Rory closer.

"I am so glad you came." Paris said once she pulled away.

"Well yes Asher was very dedicated to his students."

Paris started to cry, "Oh don't cry Yale is full of wonderful teachers." Emily said as they sat down on the couch.

"Do you think I can pull you away for a second?" Jess said whispered in Rory's ear.

"Nope I have to get back to hosting. Come on, come talk to Marty." She grabbed his hand and walked back towards Marty.

"Fine but you owe me." Jess says going after her.

"Hey I got you guys drinks." Marty said once they walked over. Holding up two cups, he looks into the cups for a second before handing the cups to them.

Jess sipped his, "Wow," He coughed.

"Bad?" Rory asked taking a sip of hers.

"No strong." He sipped it again, "That's good, thanks Marty."

"No problem you didn't see to be a ginger ale kind of guy." Marty sipped his drink.

"I am not." Jess agreed.

"So Rory we never got to what you did you over the summer." Marty said taking a big gulp of his drink.

Rory took a huge drink of her club soda. Jess looked out the doorway.

"Oh my god there's a keg, I'm going to go load up." Jess said walking away from them and outside into the hallway.

"Something bad happen?" Rory shook her head and swallowed.

"Why would you think that?"

"Oh I don't know, the second I ask you look evasive and Jess suddenly needs more beer."

Rory looked down at the cup in her hands, "Well, it's a long story but yeah something bad happening isn't far off."

"Oh sorry."

She nodded and sipped her drink again.

Rory looks over to the doorway to see Jess downing a red plastic cup of beer. He's sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall.

"Jess," She says as she walks towards him.

"Why do people keep bringing up this summer?" He says looking at the red cup.

"Because they're nice." Rory said sitting next to him.

"Well of they were they wouldn't bring it up."

She leaned over to kiss her neck, "They don't know what happened, it's not their fault."

Jess kissed her leaning his forehead to hers, "I know."

She leans her head on his shoulder crossing her arms, bringing her legs up to her chest.

Marty looks at them from the doorway, takes a sip of his drink. Then Jess kisses the top of her head.

(0(0(0)

Ok watch for the next part. Sorry.


	9. Vote Bellville

Last week fights this week tights

Ok new chapter, a little bit longer then I estimated. Sorry guys. I'll try to have two chapters up for you. Because this one's kinda short, I just wanted to get a chapter up.

(disclaimer; own nothing don't sue)

Anyone like Avatar? I'm curious.

(0(0(0)

Jess lays on his stomach on Rory's bed. She walks in and grabs her book bag, then walks over to the bed and kisses his forehead, smoothing down his hair.

Then she walks out closing the door lightly behind her.

His eyes open at the click, he sighs and rolls over to the look at the clock, his eyes widen.

"Shit!" He yells and shoots out of bed, he grabs a pair of jeans and a white collared shirt. He throws the shirt over his shoulders and puts on his pants. Grabs his book and walks out into the common room, Paris is sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Morning Paris." Jess says walking over to the mirror hanging out the wall and straightens out his hair.

"Late again?" Paris says flipping the page of the magazine.

Jess turns to her grabbing his jacket from the chair and puts it on. "Can you see my nipples through this shirt?" Jess asks looking down at it.

Paris looks up casually, "Um. No." She says and goes back to her magazine.

"Good. Thanks. Bye" He says and walks out.

--

Rory's cell phone rings, it flashes Mom she flips it open. "Hey."

"Hey," Lorelai said from Luke's diner, surrounded by Vote Bellville flyers. "You coming on Tuesday for support?

"For the election? Sure." Rory walks on the campus carrying a book and a notebook, her messenger hanging on her shoulder.

"Bring Jess too, we need as much support as possible."

"Ok, I'll persuade him to be there."

"Oh well don't go into details." Lorelai said seriously, balancing the phone between her shoulder and her ear moving around papers.

Rory chuckled, "Hmm, I wonder if I still have my Chilton inform." Rory says teasingly.

"Oh gross!" Lorelai exclaims and Rory laughs.

Rory's phone beeps, she looks at it and Jess is calling her. "Oh hey mom Jess is on the other line."

"Oh well at least now I know who's more important." Lorelai says dramatically.

"As long you understand."

"Yeah, yeah bye."

"Bye." Rory pushes a button, "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey, I thought you were at work?" Rory stops at the coffee cart.

"I am."

"Then how are you talking to me?" She orders a large coffee from the guy behind the cart.

"I'm on a break of course."

"Oh well," She says and takes the coffee and hands the guy a three bills. "I'm glad you're working."

"Yeah well, if I'm late again I won't be working much longer."

"So you working Tuesday night?" She takes a sip of the coffee and starts walking.

"Um no." He answers questionably.

"Well I committed us to go to Stars Hollow." He groaned.

"Rory." He says in a whining tone.

"We have to be there for Jackson." She defended.

"Well he's stupid for committing to that town selectman thing in the first place."

"Come on I'll make it up to you."

He pauses.

"Please." She says waiting for his answer.

"Fine. But you owe me big."

"Deal." She says as turns the corner walking into her residence hall.

"So what are you wearing?" He asks teasingly.

"We're not playing that game."

He just laughs.

(0(0(0)


	10. The tale of the Uncle and Father

Last week fights this week tights

Ok,

Well I'm watching 21 right now, one of the greatest movies ever. (but don't get to excited I say that to a lot of movies…well the good ones)

And I remembered I have to finish the chapter I promised. So well, here it is.

Disclaimer; are these necessary? I mean come I'm 14 I own nothing but a few movies and my beloved twilight series. (:

The first part is in Rory's point of view, after that its regular.

(0(0(0)

It was a little harder for me to adjust to the stares me and Jess were getting just from crossing the square. People obviously knew that we were back together, actually he told me that Babette and Ms. Patty had actually congratulated them. But now it was like they were staring because they knew that I slept with Jess then broke up Dean's marriage.

Who knew what they were think. This was a crazy town.

They had to adjust, just like I did with the stares.

I'm adjusted. Well maybe not all the way, but getting there. Ok maybe it would take awhile.

It's kinda like my mom adjusting to Jess being in my life again.

Whatever.

(0(0(0)

(Regular POV, like I said)

"Mom?" Rory says entering the house.

"Rory?" Lorelai says from the kitchen, "Fruit of my loins? Offspring?"

She continued standing up and walking into the living room, "The living, breathing thing that keeps me going?" She stopped abruptly seeing Jess standing in the foyer. "Oh Jess."

He turns, hands in his jeans pockets, "Lorelai."

"Hi." She says.

"Hey." He replies.

"Where's Rory?"

"Bathroom."

"Ah, you can come in you know?"

"I don't want to intrude, Rory said to wait for her. I'm just gonna say goodbye and head to Luke's."

She nodded, "You can stay here,"

"What?" He asked, surprised strained in his voice.

"Oh I'm sorry um," Lorelai put her hand to her forehead, "I didn't mean to imply,"

"No it's ok, I don't need," he finished her sentence.

"But you can, that's all I'm saying." She did it right back.

He looks down, "thanks."

"Look I know you think I hate you,"

"You don't?" He turns to her.

"I hate what you did to Rory." She says all seriousness.

He looks down again, "Me too."

She sighs.

"Mom!" Rory says excitedly running down the stairs.

"Rory." Lorelai says turning to her, hugging her. "Hey kid."

"Have a nice talk with Jess?" Rory says pulling away from her mom holding her elbows.

"Oh wonderful." Lorelai said looking to Jess who gave a fake smile.

Rory smiled, and Jess's cell phone rang.

They turn to him, he digs around in his pocket and pulls out a simple silver phone.

"I have to take this." He says looking at the phone then up at Rory.

She nods.

He walks towards her and kisses her cheek and walks out onto the porch.

He presses send, "Hello?"

"Jess!" Lily says happily on the other line.

"Hey Lily, how's California?" He says standing on the porch.

"Boring without you here."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"When are you coming back out?" She asks eagerly.

"I'm not sure." Jess says walking off the steps of the porch.

"Well, get out here, bring Rory."

"She has school Lily."

She sighs into the phone, "Fine, I'm just saying."

"How about I promise to be out there for Christmas?"

"Really?" She asks eagerly.

"Yeah I'll talk to Rory about it."

"Sounds good," She says happily.

Jess starts walking towards Luke's.

"Hey dad wants to talk to you." She says suddenly.

"Shh! Don't call him dad."

Lily laughs.

"Put him on." Jess says walking towards the gazebo.

"Hey." Jimmy's voice comes on.

"Well hello." Jess says.

"How was your flight?"

"Safe." He says simply. "I know you've officially taken the father title of me, but you don't have to be worried."

"Well, as a friend. How was your flight?"

"Good, a girl across the isle hit on me repeatedly."

"Well you're an attractive guy." Jimmy said teasingly.

Jess said nothing.

"Too much?"

"Just a tad."

"Fine, how's Rory?"

"She's good," He pauses, "As a father or friend?"

"Um…well it's your girlfriend, so I'm gonna say father on this one."

"Oh well, then we're not having sex out of wedlock, and I sleep outside of her dorm, so we don't live together."

"Jess,"

Jess chuckles, "You asked."

"Yes I did."

"How's Sasha?"

"As a son or a friend?"

"Come on _dad_." Jess says jokingly.

"Ok, she's good. We decided to say in our house,"

"Good I like that house." Jess walks into Luke's. Luke waves and Jess sits down at the counter. "Luke says hi."

Luke turns around to look at him.

"He does not." Jimmy says.

"Yes he does, you want to talk to him?"

Luke's eyes widened, "Do not give me that phone."

"Come on you guys, you're acting like you're in junior high."

"We are not." Luke and Jimmy said at the same time.

"Wow," Jess said. "Freaky."

"Hey no cell phones in the diner." Luke reminds him.

"Hey I have to go, Luke decided to reinstate the no cell phones in the diner, for family members." He says into the phone, "I bet Lorelai can still talk on her phone." He says pointedly at Luke.

"Actually no."

"Don't lie to your own flesh and blood Luke, you're sleeping with Lorelai so of course she gets special treatment."

Luke sighs frustrated.

"Ok I'm going, bye dad talk to you soon." Jess says into the phone.

"Ok bye." Jimmy says.

Jess shuts the phone closed, "No fun Luke."

"Whatever," he says and pulls out a cup and pours coffee in it. "You staying here?"

"Yeah, that's ok right?"

"Yeah sure." He puts the coffee pot back. "You're staying here because Lorelai's there huh?"

"No." Jess says taking a sip of the coffee. "I mean it's not awkward at all."

"Well you are sleeping with daughter."

"I know."

"Well, then there's always going to be a little awkwardness between you guys. I mean she's just baffled at why Rory took you back so easily."

"Thanks uncle Luke." Jess says looking up at him.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah I know, I want Lorelai to trust me. I'm not thinking of bailing anytime soon."

"Well, tell her that not me."

Jess sighs and takes another big sip of the coffee. "Election tonight?"

"Yeah, crazy huh?"

"Pass me one of those buttons." Jess says pointing to the bowl of Vote Bellville buttons on the counter.

Luke looks back and grabs one handing it to him. Jess fastens it to his jacket.

"Nice." Luke says.

"Can't hurt."

Luke nods.

(0(0(0)

Ok, I officially like writing Luke, Jess, and Jimmy scenes.

Review please.


	11. Needing Rory at 3 in the morning

Old fashioned video games, rock. Why? Because who doesn't like old school Mario?

Exactly.

I was talking to my amazing writer friend, HelloSunshine89. Talented writer, read her stuff. (If you haven't already.) Anyway, she reminded me that I should probably update.

So this is me updating.

Oh by the way I decided to skip the election scene, same as the show, just insert Jess somewhere. Buy the discs people.

(0(0(0)

Jess rolled over on the queen sized bed, that was above the diner. He hated not having Rory cuddling up against him, he missed her. And he had only been away from her for about two and half hours.

God he was pathetic.

Or incredibly horny. Either way.

He sat up, not hearing Luke's snoring like usual.

"Wait," He mumbled to himself, he got out of bed, wearing his boxer shorts and white wife-beater, it made his arms look more toned then they actually were. I digress.

He stumbled over to Luke's bed. Empty.

"Hmm," It didn't take a genius to figure out where he was, Jess knew he was doing it with Lorelai just as much as he was doing it with Rory.

Well, actually Rory and him held the track record. He stood a little taller, unconsciously of course.

He walks back over to the dresser, opens it and pulls out a pair of jeans. He throws them on and then his vans, and grabs his jean jacket on the way out.

He gets out into the street and starts walking towards the house.

He walks up the steps of the porch slowly not to step on a plank so no noise came from his movement.

He walks over to Rory's window blowing air into his hands, trying to get heat into his body. He taps on the glass.

"Rory." He says softly in a sing-along tone.

Rory comes over wrapping her robe around her body, she looks out the window with tired eyes. She walks over to the side of her desk, pushing open the window.

"What are you doing here?" Rory whispers out her hands on the windowsill.

"I'm here to rescue you." Jess says teasingly.

"I was sleeping."

"Well obsessively not if you heard me knock."

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on." He says gesturing for her to come out.

"I'm in my pajamas."

"It's not like you'll be wearing them at Luke's anyway."

She blushes and looks away.

"Don't hide your blush." He says softly.

She turns back to him and smiles at him, "it's a good blush."

"Good."

He leans in through the window, stopping short of her lips. Looking at her for a second then leans all the way in.

When she pulls away she looks at her hands, "let me change."

He smiles, "ok."

"And I'm going out the front door."

"Fine." He walks away from the window.

Inside Rory opens up her closet, picking out a blue striped tank top. She changes into that and a pair of jeans.

She walks out of her room and picks up her keys and a piece of paper, she writes 'at Jess's be back.' And she opens the door to have to Jess standing in the doorway.

Forearm against the frame leaning, putting most of his weight on his left leg head tilted. Hair thrown back. She hadn't looked at him fully until now. The collar of his jacket up, looking like he was making a point. Or trying to be a greaser.

"Well hello." He said in the voice he used right before…ok use your imagination.

She shakes her head deciding to play along. "Hi."

"Are you gonna let me show you a good time?" He said sly running a hand through his hair.

She laughed at that one.

He smiles, "yeah I couldn't keep that up for very long." He says putting down his collar.

She covered her mouth to stop her laughter.

"Come on let's go."

"Jess," Rory whines.

"Come on," he grabs her hand and gently pulls her out onto the porch. She wraps her arms around his neck.

"Hi." She softly looking up at him.

"Hi." He says leaning down to kiss her.

She pulls away, "let's go." She says and takes his hand walking to pull him behind her.

He just smirks and keeps walking.

(0(0(0)

Luke pokes Jess's bare shoulder.

Jess groans in response, curling back into the pillow.

"Jess." Luke said frustrated.

"Go away." Jess says muffled by the pillow.

"Your dad's on the phone."

Jess shot up into a seated position, "what?"

"You know your dad? Jimmy?" Luke said handing him his cell phone.

Jess takes it, "wait where's Rory?" He asks suddenly.

"Downstairs drinking coffee."

Jess nods, "that's my girl." He puts the phone to his ear. "Dad?"

He listens for a second. "What?"

(0(0(0)

Jess opens Rory's bedroom door revealing Rory laying on her stomach on her bed reading a book.

She looks up, "hey."

"My dad's in town." Jess says simply.

"What?" Rory moves to sit up.

"Yeah," he says not knowing what else to say.

"Is he coming here?"

"I don't know."

"What are you thinking?"

"That I need to keep him and Luke apart."

She chuckled.

"It'll be ok."

"Yeah." She said looking at her book.

"Yes you can meet him."

She looked up, "really?"

He nods.  
She smiles, "good."

(0(0(0)

Hmmm, bad ending?

I think I just wanted to get a chapter to you guys.


	12. Ace! Let's make a deal!

Yeah I suck. I meat to update this a long time ago but life got in the way. I was watching the season again and remembered what I wanted to do with certain scenes. So this should be me coming back.

I'm really sorry about the loooooong wait. I'm trying to figure out where I want to go with this again. Give it time my dearys(:

By the way I just replaced the author's note so this is chapter 12.

* * *

"That was so awful." Rory says simply. Jess could only nod next to her.

Now to recap this god awful night out.

Jess and Rory had decided that they should get everyone together just at Luke's. But then Lorelei thought it would be a good idea to take everyone to the library to see a movie first. Now normally this would be a great idea. Who doesn't love movies? Luke however had not seen Pippi Longstocking. Now of course he got shit from the girls but even Jess and Jimmy joined in just a little bit. Jess knew how the girls were during this movie, they liked to sing along and even say most of the script back to the movie. Jimmy enjoyed this, it had been awhile since he had seen a movie like this and as they all sat on the big red couch in the library and ate popcorn it was really nice.

That was until they went to Luke's for burgers, and that is when Luke and Jimmy started laying into each other. Jess was annoyed because he shouldn't have to jockey his uncle and father to play nice. When they would ignore each other Jimmy would ask Rory questions like 'what is like to go to an Ivy league' and jokingly 'what do you see in my son?' Now these were all in good fun and Rory had enjoyed Jimmy's company. Luke however did not find these funny at all. After they all ate burgers and Rory and Lorelei had pie they went to the girls' home. Once there Lorelei got the bop-it out and made Jimmy and Luke play. When Luke won he was a little too over the top about it. Jimmy frankly was extremely uncomfortable and bid everyone goodnight, Jess ran out after him.

"We even brought the bop-it out." Rory said to Lorelei, crossing her arms sitting on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Luke asks taking off his jacket and sitting next to Lorelei.

"When the evening is not going well, the bop-it is supposed to be a sort of ice breaker." Lorelei explains, Luke sighs.

Rory went out back to the diner to find Jess after Lorelei and Luke had gone to bed. Rory found Jess sitting on the steps in front of Luke's.

"That was so awful." Rory says simply. Jess could only nod next to her. She lays her head on his shoulder and puts her arm through his. He shifts and pulls her closer wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"My dad liked you though." She lays her head on his chest and he kisses the top of her head.

"I'm glad, I liked him too."

"I have to go back to school."

"I'll be out tomorrow my dad is leaving tomorrow."

She nods and looks up at him. He kisses her lightly, "Thank you."

"For what? Rory asks bringing her hand up to his cheek.

"For keeping calm while Luke was being a dick."

She laughs, "It happens." She kisses him again and stands up. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

He nods and as she walks away he pulls out a pack of cigarettes. Takes one out and lights it.

(0(0(0)

"I had this dream that you were trying to steal the religion beat from me." Paris tells Rory as they sit in the newspaper room waiting to hear Doyle give them their assigned beats.

"I didn't try to steal the religion beat."

"You made veal parmesan and it felt very real."

"Well I don't make veal parmesan. I don't make anything."

Paris pauses, "So you're not trying to steal the religion beat from me?"

"Oh," Rory exaggerates, "The religion beat. No, of course not!"

A girl passes us, "Clarence Thomas was there too she was pouring the wine. Hey Clarence where's the fire?" She says walking after her.

Rory shakes her head and Doyle stands up to announce the assignments. "Gilmore features." Rory jumps up and down internally. "Gellar religion."

"Religion? Me? Huh, yeah I guess." Rory shakes her head again.

"Okay those are the assignments, if you got what you wanted great. If you didn't I don't give a shit." Doyle says simply before brushing everyone off.

"I just wanted to thank you Doyle for the features beat, I won't let you down."

"You earned it Gilmore."

"I mean it I'm going to kick butt."

"You're a reporter Gilmore you're gonna have to learn how to say ass."

"I'll work on it. So I have a couple of story ideas to run past you." Rory says getting out her notepad. She starts to say them but when she looks up Doyle had actually gone pale. Rory follows his trail of sight, it lands on Logan. Greaaat.

"Logan!" Doyle says pretending to be happy to see him.

Rory just sighs and goes to work at her desk she only looks up when Logan says 'good to see you, Ace.'

Doyle races over, "You know Logan? How do you know Logan?"

"I don't know Logan."

"He said hi, are you guy's friends or something?"

"Definitely not friends, he knows a friend of mine."

"I've spent the last two years kissing that guy's butt."

"Don't you mean ass?"

"Anyway, I guess I'll have to pucker up again. I'll have to give him something to write or his dad won't take a meeting with me."

"Why would you need a meeting with his dad?"

"His dad is Mitchum Huntzberger."

"Mitchum Huntzberger? The newspaper guy?" How did she not know that?

"More like the newspaper magnet."

"Yeah I had no idea."

"He's not a bad friend to have in this business." He says quickly. "Why am I talking to you about this anyway? Charlotte why am I talking to Gilmore?" Doyle yells to someone random.

"My article."

"Oh, well go with your gut."

"I'm thinking downloading and piracy."

"Go with your gut." He says again and looks at Logan.

Rory looks up at Logan as well. He had a fedora on with a piece of paper sticking out saying 'Press,' "Hello city desk? Take this down I got a hot scoop on a hot blonde that I have to take care of on the double." He says jokingly into the phone before hitting the keys on his computer to make it sound like he's typing really fast.

* * *

"Well I'm glad you got back safe." Jess says into his cell phone as he walks into the diner. "Yeah dad, I'll talk to you soon. Okay bye." Jess hangs up the phone and sits on a stool, "You do realize Kirk is out there in a hotdog costume right?" Luke looks pretty angry so he decides not to press it. When Lorelei is talking to Kirk Luke then goes out there. Jess goes behind the counter and grabs two coffees in to cups, puts two dollars in the register, and heads out.

"Hey you have to pay for that Jess." Luke says as Jess rushes past him.

"It's just two cups of coffee _Uncle _Luke."

"Seriously Jess."

"I already put two bucks in the register. I'll see you this weekend." Jess says and continues to his car.

He drives to the campus and when he opens the door Paris is running out. He shrugs because it's Paris and it doesn't surprise him.

"Rory, I brought coffee." Rory immediately walks out of her room and takes the coffee from him. "It might need to be warmed up but it's still Luke's coffee." Rory smiles and kisses him.

She walks over to the microwave and takes off the lid before putting it for a minute, "I got the features beat."

"That's great babe." Jess sits down on the couch after shrugging off his jacket. "What's your first article going to be on?"

"I'm going to do this downloading piece but Paris kind of said something that made me second guess it."

"Well you have another angle right? I mean downloading and piracy pieces are all the same lately. Piracy is up and-,"

"-And sales are down. Yeah got it."

"Oh, that's what Paris said."

"Pretty much," She grabs her coffee and her jacket, "I have an interview with this guy who downloads all kind of illegal music so I'll see what I get from that." She leans down to kiss him. "I'll be back."

"I'll be here." He takes off his shoes and turns on the TV.

After the guy had no leads for Rory just a way of getting a lot of music you don't need and headed to the bathroom to splash some water on her face and hope another idea came to her about the article. She's drying her hands when a girl in a full ball gown comes in, that's not the weird part, she's wearing a gorilla mask with her blonde hair coming out of it. She takes it off and fixes her lipstick before seeing Rory.

"Oh sorry," She giggles obviously drunk. "Shh," She puts a finger to her lips and runs out. Rory follows her outside where she says, 'In Omnia Paratus!' before getting into a black SUV.

Maybe she just found another idea for an article.

* * *

"I have another idea about an article." Rory tells Doyle from her desk the next day.

"Let's hear it," Doyle says crossing his arms.

"So last night I was in the bathroom when this girl comes in, drunk and in a full ball gown. She was also wearing one of those plastic gorilla masks."

"Weird, keep going."

"I followed her outside to see her getting into this black SUV and said the phrase 'In Omnia Paratus' which means ready for all things, I know I took Latin."

"Get to the point Gilmore."

"I've been doing my research and I typed in the phrase and it's linked to a group here on campus, The Life and Death Brigade."

"Oh yeah I've heard of these guys, they're one of those secret society groups. Over the years our writers have tried to write articles about them but could never actually find anything. We know about them but we don't know them."

"Well I want to see what I can find and write about it."

"Good, your other story I was falling asleep as you were pitching it. So go with your gut on this." He walks away.

"Hey you said that the first time you don't trust me gut!"

Later that night when Rory is going through old newspapers she finds a couple articles about this 'secret society.' One of them actually had a picture of three members getting arrested. Among them was Elias Huntzberger, coincidence?

(0(0(0)

"Hey Logan can I talk to you?" Logan waves the guys he was walking with.

"Hey Ace what do you need?"

"So I was wondering if you could help me with this article I'm writing. It's about the Life and Death Brigade."

"Don't know what you're talking about," He says smirking.

She smirks too, "Well _okay._ I mean I have plenty of information without you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah the girl, the ball gown, the gorilla mask, 'In Omnia Paratus, and the license plate number of the black SUV."

"Sounds like you've got some hard evidence."

"Well I just figured you'd want your opinion featured in it that's all."

"Why?"

"Well since you're in it-," She says shrugging.

"-I am." He looks shocked. But he's faking he has to be. "How do you figure that?"

"Well I have proof that your grandfather was in it, which would mean your father is in it, which should mean you're in it."

He shrugs, "I don't know what to tell you Ace."

"Okay, I mean it would have been cool to get an interview with an actual member but can totally do without you."

"Well I hope that works out for you Ace." He starts to walk away, "Good luck sounds like a hell of a scoop." He gives her thumbs up and continues walking.

Rory just frowns and walks back to her dorm. She goes straight to her room to change, Jess must still be at work. She sighs and lays down, when Jess does get home changes into some sweats and gets in to snuggle against her back. But she shifts and he lies on his back and she lays with her head on his chest and her arm thrown around his waist.

"I got a new idea for an article." She says sleepily. He's almost asleep too and he kisses the top of her head.

"That's good, what is it?"

"It's about this secret society on campus, The Life and Death Brigade."

"Sounds kind of lame."

"It's for the elitists on campus. Logan is in it actually."

"I really don't like that guy."

"Me either."

"But he likes you."

"If I have to use that to my advantage to get this article down I will."

Jess sighs, "I get that. I wouldn't stop you, you know that I don't get jealous. I should but I don't."

Rory opens her eyes and looks up at Jess, his eyes are closed and he's running his hand down her side. "You don't have to, I'm yours."

He smiles his eyes still closed, "That Logan guy doesn't worry me, babe."

Rory sighs happily and snuggles back into Jess's chest.

"I love you." She says simply.

"I know."

She swats Jess's chest playfully. He opens his eyes and grabs her hand and brings it to his lips, "I love you too."

"I know."

"Oh jeez."

The next day Logan is actually in the newspaper room when Rory walks in.

When she sits down at her computer she has a instant message waiting for her.

**I have a proposition for you, Ace. **

Rory looks over a Logan who is watching her with a small smile on his face.

_Shoot. _

**I can get you an inside scoop. But you have to agree to some conditions first. **

****Rory thinks before typing her response.

_What conditions?_

**The first condition is you have to agree before you can know the other conditions. What do you say Ace? You in or out?**

She smiles because this could be a big story. She just has to play it cool.

_I'm in._

But when she looks up Logan is already gone.

* * *

A/N so there it is. The first chapter back. I hope I'll get chapters out faster. I'll have to see what life brings.

Reviews would be great(:

Just putting it out there.


	13. You Go, I Go

Okay I want to try to get these chapters out faster so here's another one. Maybe I'll get on a roll. You never know, review please(:

(0(0(0)

"Rory," Jess says walking out into the living room. Rory had been sitting studying on the couch since Jess was distracting her in the room. "This just came to your window." He says handing her a little manila folder.

She frowns at it as she takes it from him; he sits down next to her pulling her legs into his lap. She pulls out a piece of paper, 'Four tomorrow, wear this. There's one for lover boy too.' She flips the folder upside down and two pieces of black cloth fall out.

"There's one for you too." She hands it to him.

"A blindfold? Kinky." He smirks at her and kisses her lightly, "I don't know Rory secret society bullshit really isn't my thing."

"I know but it will be nice to have someone else there that I know." She puts her hand on his cheek, "Please? I'll make it up to you."

"I think of a couple things, maybe this blindfold will come in handy." He runs his hand up her thigh.

"Jess!" She squeaks as she pulls her to straddle his lap.

The next day, at almost four they walk to the previously agreed upon location and wait for they were assuming Logan.

"This is so stupid. The shit you get me to do Rory." Jess had been standing with his arms crossed.

"You're even the one who said you didn't have to do anything crazy anymore because you have me."

He sighs heavily, "When is this guy coming again?"

"Hey Ace you ready?" Logan suddenly appears.

"Well-," Rory starts but Logan grabs her arm he grabs Jess's too.

"Jeez, warning next time."

Logan leads them to a car once they're in Logan says, "Hit it."

"Oh! Not so loud!" Finn groans. The car starts moving, he must be driving.

"Are the blindfolds secure?" Collin asks from the backseat.

"You're very auditory sensitive today." Stephanie says.

"Oh and your voice helps." Finn quips back.

"What's wrong with Finn?" Rory asks.

"Great job with the blindfold Logan," Collin says irritated.

"I recognize your voices Collin." Rory sits back and Jess puts his hand on her leg, she puts her hand over his. It's making her feel better that he's there.

"We had to leave at this ungodly hour."

"It's four in the afternoon." Jess grunts out.

"He has a thing about the sun." Logan explains.

"It's too bright."

"I'm surprised you guys aren't wearing your gorilla masks."

"She can see!" Collin exclaims.

"I can tell because you're voices aren't muffled."

"She's sharp."

"That's a girl."

"Apparently we've met; I have no memory of it."

"Oh gorilla girl."

"Well isn't that a pretty nickname."

"So when is this blindfold coming off?" Jess asks.

"We're also hiding our destination." Logan says. Rory sighs, "By the way this is a overnight thing."

"Overnight?" Jess and Rory both ask.

"Did I forget to mention that?"

"Must have slipped your mind," Rory scoffs.

"That doesn't screw up anything for you does it?"

"Nope."

"No? Huh, loose schedule."

"We like our schedules loose, like our women." Finn says teasingly.

"Clever," Jess and Collin say.

"My god it's early."

(0(0(0)

They pull to a stop after a long while. It's probably night time by now.

Finn is the first to jump out as soon as the car is off. "This mountain has revigorfied me!" He laughs almost manically and runs off.

"Go make sure he doesn't run off a cliff." Logan says opening the car door.

"Stephanie it's your turn." Collin says in a very serious tone. Apparently this is no joking matter.

"Finny! Slow down!" She yells and she grabs a lantern from a table before going after him.

"You guys ready?" Logan asks Jess and Rory who are holding hands now. He takes Rory's elbow and they follow carefully.

"I smell trees," Rory states.

"Nothing gets past you," Logan chuckles lightly and grabs a lantern also.

They walk a little bit, "So the firing squad is just up ahead?" Jess asks sarcastically.

"Yep and there's a line damn."

"Seriously Logan are these blindfolds ever coming off?" Rory asks as Logan holds them in a stop.

"They're coming off; they're coming off right now." He lightly tugs on Jess and Rory's blindfolds at the same time.

"Oh my," Rory says taking in the scene in front of her. There are a bunch of white tents and lights to light the whole area. It's almost like a safari theme and everyone is wearing white and safari hats and drinking champagne. There are tables set up with fruit, meat and more alcohol.

"Holy shit," Jess says running a hand through his hair. "This is elaborate."

Logan leads them down into the area more; Rory grabs Jess's hand again.

"So this is not what expected."

"Let me guess you pictured sleeping bags, fire, couple bags of stale Doritos and a bong?"

"That might be exactly what I pictured."

Logan leads them to a medium sized tent, "So it's not much but the view is decent." He opens the flap and Rory walks in first.

"It's cozy," She says and looks at the washbowl before sitting on the cot and setting down her book bag and Jess sits down next to her.

"Festivities start in half an hour." Logan says simply before leaving.

Jess decided the first thing he was going to do was get food; he had loaded a plate with fruit and already drank two glasses of champagne. Rory wanted to try to ask a couple questions of the group.

"So are all of your gatherings this elaborate?" She asks a couple walking past her. They say anything and keep walking. She finds Jess by the meat station, eating shredded pork with a fork.

"There is a lot of salt on this." Jess states while taking another bite.

"I'm getting nothing from these people."

"Just be patient babe they may not have wanted a reporter coming to an event that's been secret for hundreds of years."

She squints at him, "you read some of my research?"

He shrugs and offers her a bite she takes it. Jess grabs his champagne flute and the bottle next to the table in an ice bucket; he pours some into his glass before sitting it back in the ice.

"Don't go overboard we still have tomorrow, Jess." Rory says softly she leans up to kiss him.

"I promise, wouldn't want to be hung-over for whatever the hell is going on tomorrow."

"You okay by yourself?"

He wraps an arm around her waist pulling her close, "I'm fine. Go see if you can get some information and I'll meet you in our tent later." He smirks and kisses her.

She pushes him away playfully and walks away over to Collin and couple of other guys, "Hello."

"Hey man, you enjoying yourself?" Logan walks over to Jess with a glass of champagne in his hand.

"Yeah it's fine." Jess takes a big gulp of his champagne, "Still not really sure what I'm doing here but it's fine."

"I figured you wouldn't Rory to go by herself, I mean she wouldn't know anyone but me." He sighs almost dramatically, "I wouldn't you to get jealous."

Jess snorts slightly when taking a sip, "I'm sorry. You actually think I would get jealous of you?"

"I mean Rory and I go to the same school, she needed my help on an article. We seem to be thrown together a little bit."

Jess throws back the rest of his glass, "That's kind of adorable."

"What is?"

"That you honestly think you're Rory's type. You're a privileged blonde guy spending daddy's money. Now Rory may be a Gilmore but she doesn't hide behind that and just because you go to the same school doesn't mean you're even close to the same level as Rory." Jess starts to walk away.

"So guys who think they're better than going to school and won't be able to give her more than a small life in Connecticut? That's her type right?"

Jess doesn't say anything just grabs another glass from a tray and walks back to the tent.

Rory had been sitting on a log outside of the lit area just relaxing when she hears, "There goes a pariah."

"Logan," She sighs and sits up.

"Word was a bear grabbed you and dragged you off."

"No, just needed a quiet place."

He sets a lantern down and sits down next to it.

"Sorry you're not getting much from the group, it took a little arm twisting to you let you guys come in the first place."

"I have already filled two notebooks without their help and half of one without using e's," She smiles.

Logan takes a bite of food that he had been holding, "Way to much salt on this."

"So this is the safari theme something you do all the time or are there others?"

"Finn's Australian, they like salt."

"And do park rangers know we're here?"

"Okay so I think it's time to talk about those conditions." He grabs her camera from where it's sitting next to her leg. "First condition no pictures."

"Hey!"

"You'll get it back at the end of the trip. Second no names.

"I'm not exactly being introduced to anyone."

"Third no descriptions of any of us there are cops out there trying to get us for things we've done in the past, naughty things."

"I'll keep you anonymous."

"Fourth, no names of where we are."

"I don't know where we are!" She's laughing as she says it though. He just gives her a look, "Okay."

"What number was I on?"

"You just did four."

"Fifth-,"

"-You're going to run out of 'th's.'"

"Fifth, no interfering with the integrity of the event."

"What is the even? How could I interfere?"

"Do you agree?"

She sighs, "Yeah I guess." Singing can be heard from the camp, "That's pretty."

"They're drunk."

"It's pretty I like it."

"I never said I didn't like it." He smirks at her and takes another bite of his food, "So that boyfriend of yours is something."

"What did you say to him?"

"Why do you just assume I said something to him?"

"Logan, he wouldn't pick a fight with you right now."

"He didn't, we chatted. He's not really a talker is he?"

"He has his moments."

"What would you even have in common with that guy?"

She frowns at him, "Not that it's any of your business. He's really smart and we can talk for hours about books, but most of all it's right. It's comfortable, but the good comfortable."

"That's cool, I guess I don't know him well enough."

"You don't, he doesn't like you anyway."

"Logan?" A couple of giggling girls call out suddenly.

"Yeah!"

"Are you coming?"

"Be right there." Logan stands up, "I know he doesn't."

Then he just walks away.

In the morning Rory splashes some water on her face and brushes her teeth before waking Jess up. He throws back on his shirt and brushes his teeth as well before they walk outside. Logan is standing there waiting, in a tux.

"You can't wear that."

"Well unless you want me to fashion something out of pinecones-,"

"-Which is not going to happen. We didn't get the overnight memo." Jess grumbles.

"This is I what I have."

"You agreed you wouldn't interfere with the integrity of our event and those outfits interfere with the integrity of our event."

"Wait, now I have to change too? I didn't agree to that." Jess looks down at his navy blue button down with the sleeves rolled up, "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Check your tent."

"There's a bed, washbowl, and a toothbrush."

"Look again Ace."

Jess rolls his eyes and they walk back in. Rory pulls a large white box from underneath the bed, she shrugs before opening it.

When they walk back out, Jess is wearing a black tux complete with bowtie. Rory is wearing a light blue strapless dress, with a dark blue floral running along the bottom, along with a dark blue scarf like wrap.

"I got an eye for clothing sizes." Logan says gesturing for them to follow him.

Jess puts his hand on the small of her back as they walk, "You look beautiful babe." He kisses her temple; she smiles at him before reaching up to straighten his tie as they walk.

"Come on," Logan urges. "We're late."

Collin is speaking to the group wearing a top hate holding a glass of champagne. Logan grabs two glasses hands them to Jess and Rory before grabbing another for him.

"In Omnia Paratus," Everyone repeats it back to him as they raise their glasses as well. Following everyone's example Jess and Rory turn to each other and cross arms and take a sip of their own glasses.

"You might want to cover your ears." Logan says suddenly behind Rory.

They remove a tarp to reveal a huge suspended gong.

"Why?" Jess asks before someone hits it. It is really loud. "What the fuck?"

"And they say some groups just go bowling." Logan says before joining everyone else in running around and yelling.

Jess downs the rest of his champagne and grabs Rory's hand. "Let's go, you're probably going to want to cover that." He points to a tall structure further down the grounds.

(0(0(0)

"Pull!" Robert yells, he's holding a paintball gun. The targets are fellow members in goggles who just from one side to a matt on the ground.

"Is this safe?" Jess asks.

"No," All three guys respond quickly.

He misses, "Damn."

"Blame the gun." Another guy says.

"I would." I shorter guy agrees."

Rory and Jess walk over to Logan and Finn standing in front of another set of targets.

"Pull! Pull!" Finn shoots quickly and hands the gun over to Logan, "I'm bored I want to be a target."

"You're always a target Finn."

"In Omnia Paratus," Finn says as he walks away.

"Hey Ace if you want to interview Finn you might want to get it over with." He aims the gun, "Pull!"

"Is this your big stunt?"

"What do you mean?"

"According to my research you guys always do one big stunt at your events."

"Does this look like it?"

"I'm guessing no."

"Then you just answered your own question, Ace. Pull!"

There's a crash and Finn is being carried away on a stretcher.

"I missed the matt." Finn says painfully.

"Again?" Logan asks trying not to laugh.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." He starts to say In Omnia Paratus but wails in pain.

Jess shakes his head, "I can I try?"

Logan shrugs, "Yeah." He hands it to him.

"While you're doing that I'm going to see what they have set up over there." Rory kisses Jess's cheek before walking away.

"Pull!" Jess calls out.

"Hey man, I just wanted to apologize about last night."

"Don't worry about it, pull!"

"No I was a dick. I just kind of got jealous, Rory's great."

Jess smirks, "I knew it, pull!"

"Knew what?" Jess steps back and lowers the gun.

"I knew you liked Rory."

Logan looks down for a second, "But you're a cool guy I mean you called me on my shit, that was nice." He laughs.

Jess shrugs, "If you're going to be friends with Rory I have to respect that." He holds his hand out, "Friends? Sort of."

Logan chuckles and takes his hand, "It's a step in the right direction."

Jess aims the gun again, "Pull!"

Later they all meet up in front of a tall structure that looks about seven stories.

"They're not going to jump." Rory says out loud as Jess and Logan come and stand by her.

Logan smiles and starts walking to the other side of it, "They're going to jump."

"That's like seven stories they'll die."

"We're all gonna die someday."

"But those four are going to die today."

"Six."

"I count four."

"I'm heading up."

"Of course you are."

Logan tilts his head and smiles at her. "Finn was supposed to go up too but few of us thought he would make it this far so."

"No." Rory shakes her head.

"No one's gonna die. No one in the life and death brigade has ever died, old ones have."

"We're all set."A guy with glasses says as he walks over.

"Rory, Jess this Kyle he's the engineer."

"It's incredibly safe. Every potato came back without a scratch."

"Potato?" Jess asks.

"Couldn't test using people that would be dangerous."

"But I'm a reporter, reporters do not participate."

"Since when?"

Since forever."

"Come on Ror, this could be fun." Jess says putting his hand on the small of her back. "It's your choice babe."

"Isn't this the point of being young, Ace? People could live a hundred years without really living for a minute. You climb up here with me it's one last second you've ever lived."

Rory looks at Jess who is giving her a smile. "Do it for yourself Rory."

She turns to Logan lets out a breath and says, "Let's go."

"Let's go." Logan says leading her to the ladder.

"I am not a fan of ladders."

"They scare the shit out of me too."

Once they're at the top Rory looks down, "High we are very high."

"I've been higher."

"I meant distance from the ground."

"That too."

"This is perfectly safe and it goes with your outfit, nice." Kyle says wrapping a strap around her waist.

Rory looks down again; Jess is standing next to Colin both with glasses of champagne in their hands, "Why do they look so scared?"

"We're low on champagne." Logan hold out an umbrella for her, "No one's making you do this."

"I know," Rory says taking the umbrella from him.

"In Omnia Paratus!" She can hear the whole group say. She looks down one more time to see Jess holding his glass up with everyone. She can barely make out him mouthing, 'I love you.'

She smiles slightly.

"I really should have confirmed that those potatoes were okay." Logan grabs her hand and they jump.

Once they land everyone starts celebrating. Champagne bottles are opened and Logan hugs Rory and then Jess runs over and hugs her as well.

"That was a once in a life time experience." Jess laughs with her and kisses her. "That was amazing!"

When they get home Rory had been in a hurry to finish the artictle. She had so much work to put in to it so her and Jess had been an old married couple for the last couple of days, talking only a little bit and bustling around. Jess and Rory are sitting on Rory's bed, Jess is reading and Rory is typing on her laptop when there's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Jess says standing up from the bed.

"Thank you." Jess gives her a kiss before walking out her room.

When he opens the dorm door no one is there but there is; a bottle of champagne, a gorilla mask, and Rory's camera. He grabs the items before taking them to Rory's room.

"Who was it?"

"No one, just these things."

Rory looks up, he sets the bottle and mask on her nightstand before turning on her camera. There's pictures of her jump, her landing and her and Logan hugging then her and Jess hugging and kissing.

"That Logan guy isn't so bad, I guess." Jess says when he hands her the camera, she smiles at the picture.

"I guess he isn't."

(0(0(0)

A/N I'm trying to get these out as fast as I can.

I'm about to start school and I should be hearing about my job at Costco soon as here's hoping(:


End file.
